


Undecided Pokemon Harry Potter Mixer - Notes on Pokemon Teams

by Briar_Ruler



Series: Yet Unnamed Harry Potter Pokemon Crossover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler
Summary: Not the Actually Story. List of Harry Potter character's Pokemon teams. Story still in early draft stages.
Series: Yet Unnamed Harry Potter Pokemon Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683400
Kudos: 1





	Undecided Pokemon Harry Potter Mixer - Notes on Pokemon Teams

Witches, wizards and magical beings summon a small set of Pokemon as they grow up.

There are three summoning, and each summoning summons two Pokemon.

The Summoning calls a Pokemon Egg that the Magical must care for to Hatch the Pokemon.

If a Pokemon dies, it cannot be replaced.

* * *

Generally a summon results 1 male Pokemon and 1 female Pokemon.

The Summoning normally occurs when the Magical is 11, 14 and 17 years old.

* * *

Pokeballs exist in some fashion. So to Technical Machines, sprays and held items.


End file.
